Breaking Up?
by Alexriolover95
Summary: Sandbar and Yona have been together for years now, in love with each other and faithful, so why does it seem to Yona that Sandbar is starting to grow distant and not spend as much time as she thought with her? (A short story for Hearts and Hooves Dy coming up!)
1. Strange Greeting

**Hey everycreature! What's up!?**

**So I know this is very early to do for Hearts and Hooves Day, but what the hay, I have the idea in my mind and I don't want to lose it!**

**Anyway, to be honest I wasn't so fond of the Yona and Sandbar ship at first, I was actually more into the Gallus and Sandbar ship, but then I got into it and after remembering all the hints that led to She's All Yak, I can see why Sandbar likes Yona out of the four girls in the Young 6. And seeing how they're together at the end of The Last Problem, in their adult years tells me they most likely tied the knot with each other.**

**So that's where this short story idea will tell! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Strange Greeting

* * *

It was a clear, sunny day in the Crystal Empire and at the train station, crystal ponies, other ponies, as well as some other creatures were either waiting for the next train and were waiting for someone at the station. Along the groups was a family of Yaks, there to say goodbye to one of them who would be boarding the next train for Ponyville. As it did arrive, the train slowly coming in as it rolled to a stop, the conductor of the train stepped out from one of the cars.

"All abroad, next stop Ponyville!" The conductor shouted as the Yak that would go spoke to the others.

"Yona has to go now, goodbye." The yak, Yona, said.

"Daughter Yak have good time in Ponyville." Yona's father wished his daughter well.

"And glad Daughter Yak will see Sandbar again." Yona's mother added as Yona blushed at the mention of the name.

"Yona promise and will let yak family know how Yona's doing." Yona replied as she came froward to hug her parents, before hugging her grandparents, and lastly her younger brother and sister.

As the conductor called out one last time for Ponyville as the train was just about to leave, Yona boarded one of the cars, sitting down on one of the seats by the windows as she looked to see her family waving at her. Yona waved back as the train started to roll down the tracks, slowly as it pulled away from the station, beginning its trip to the small town of Ponyville down south. As the Crystal Empire train station was no longer in view, Yona relaxed as she was looking froward to arriving in Ponyville.

"Yona can't wait to see Sandbar, Yona hopes he missed me just as much." Yona sighed.

It has been about half a year since Yona has fully graduated from the School of Friendship in Ponyville, now a young adult as she went back home for some much needed rest and spend time with her family. However that also meant she would be away from her colt friend, Sandbar, who she loved very much and he loved back as well, the two having formed their relationship at school, which has grown over their school years.

So when they did graduate, it was tough for them to spend an extended period of time apart, since Sandbar did live in Ponyville and Yona in Yakyakistan. However they did write some letters to each other so they wouldn't miss each other too much. As Yona's break at home ended, she needed to go back to Ponyville. In order to spend time with each other, both Sandbar and Yona have volunteered to help out their former teacher, Professor Rarity, at her boutique in Ponyville.

With an overnight travel to the small town, a new day was beginning, with the sun shining above, the train finally ended its trip as it pulled into the Ponyville train station. The train coming to a stop as the car doors opened and the passengers started to get off, including Yona as she stepped out and hoped to meet Sandbar, who knew she was coming today, but instead she was met by three other friends she knew very well.

"Yona!" A very energetic hippogriff, Silverstream, said loudly as she flew froward and hugged onto the bigger creature, while a dragon and changeling came up from behind. "It's so good to see you again!"

"Yona also happy to see friends." Yona smiled. "But where is Sandbar?"

"Oh, he told us he had to discuss some things with Professor Rarity still at the boutique and he's sorry he can't come." The changeling, Ocellus, answered.

"Oh…" Yona feeling a bit sad.

"But hey, at least we were free to come, right?" The dragon, Smolder, cheered up Yona.

"And Yona glad you came, but would like to go see Sandbar." Yona told her friends.

"Of course, don't want to keep him waiting." Ocellus replied.

"Just don't have too much fun." Silverstream teased.

"Really Silverstream…" Smolder sighed, still not so fond of mushy stuff like the love between two of her friends.

While Yona and Sandbar had their own plans, their other friends, Silverstream, Ocellus, Smolder, and their griffon friend, Gallus, had their plans for what to do next after school. Silverstream, Ocellus, and Smolder all decided to stay at the School of Friendship, first as tutors, before the new Headmare of the school, Starlight Glimmer would give them the position of being teachers. Meanwhile Gallus had a rather interesting choice in his career and that was training to be a royal guard in Canterlot. In fact he was in the Crystal Empire, being taught by the brother of Princess Twilight Sparkle, Shining Armor.

As Yona walked to the boutique, where Sandbar would be waiting for her, she passed by the town's residents and tourists, and there were even some non-ponies, a few of which were holding claws, hooves, talons, whatever, with each other, reminding Yona a lot of herself and Sandbar…

Years ago, interspecies relationships, like the one she shared with Sandbar, was very rare, in fact, it did seem like the two growing up were the only ones around. However, ever since all of the world has united to defeat the remaining villains threatening Equestria, interspecies relationships were becoming more and more common and accepted.

Soon enough Yona saw the boutique up ahead as she prepared herself to hug her colt friend and say how much she missed him. As Yona arrived right in front of the shop's first door, she took a deep breath as she opened the door, the door ringing the bell to alert her presence to those inside. As Yona opened the door, the first thing she saw was Rarity and Sandbar, talking with each other and looking at stuff, and well they were obviously too busy because they didn't notice Yona coming in.

"Sandbar, Professor Rarity?" Yona spoke in a slightly louder voice in order to be heard.

And that pretty much alerted the two ponies as they seemed tp panic, hiding whatever they were discussing, both of them grabbing onto the papers they talking about as they turned to see the yak.

"Yona! So happy to see you!" Sandbar replied, a bit too loudly as he toned it down. "You got here earlier than I expected."

"But Yona told Sandbar Yona's coming today…" Yona reminded her colt friend.

"Oh right… Must have forgot…" Sandbar made an excuse.

"I think I'll leave you two to catch up a little before we return to work, I'll take the papers Sandbar and we can discuss this later." Rarity told Sandbar.

"Thank you Professor Rarity." Sandbar said as he gave the papers he was holding to his former teacher before Rarity left and Sandbar went to properly greet his girlfriend. "I'm sorry Yona, I am truly happy to see you again, I missed you." Sandbar kissed Yona's cheek before hugging his girlfriend and Yona hugged back, although she was still very confused by her colt friend's behavior…

"Yona missed Sandbar too." Yona replied as she returned the hug. "But what was Sandbar planning with Professor Rarity…" Yona wondered in her head as she has never seen her colt friend act this way before…

* * *

**And I think I'll leave it off on there!**

**So, why is Sandbar acting so weird and what is he planning… Well while you may not find the answer in the next chapter and it may be obvious, you'll see the conclusions Yona will come to regarding why she thinks Sandbar is acting all weird.**


	2. Playing Along?

**Hey everycreature! What's up!?**

**There's not much to say at the moment, other than I do hope you keep enjoying the story!**

**So, how about we just get to the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Playing Along?

* * *

Most of the rest of the day was uneventful, Yona getting to work with Sandbar, organizing fabrics and helping out Rarity with finishing up some dresses. However Yona was a little distracted, Sandbar always was saying how much he would have liked to have her around in his letters to her while she was enjoying her vacation back home. The Sandbar now was different, Yona wondering what changed while they were apart, after all Sandbar did look like a single colt in Ponyville…

"No, Sandbar wouldn't do such a thing…" Yona thought in her head, trying to stay positive, telling herself that she should be happy that she was back in Ponyville and she can be with Sandbar.

As the sun was going down over the horizon, and ponies were preparing to go back home, eat, and then sleep, Sandbar and Yona's day at the boutique was done as Rarity congratulated them on a good job.

"Well done you two, I can tell you are going to do just fine working here." Rarity telling her two former students.

"Thank you Professor Rarity." Yona replied.

"You're welcome Yona." Rarity smiled. "Oh and Sandbar, before you go, may I talk to you in private."

"Of course Ms. Rarity." Sandbar listened as he turned to Yona. "Yona, why don't you go ahead and meet up with our friends, I'll join you four as soon as I can."

"Oh… Okay…" Yona said, with an unsure tone as she left, closing the front entrance of the boutique behind her.

Only Yona didn't quite leave… She went right away to one of the shop's windows, peeking in and hiding as much of herself as she can, seeing what Sandbar and Rarity were talking about.

"That was a close call today when Yona arrived, Sandbar." Rarity said.

"I know, we have to be more careful, Yona can't know what we're planning." Sandbar replied. "I spent months keeping this a secret and I hope to keep it that way until I'm ready."

"Don't worry darling, just as long as you don't hint at anything, it will stay safe." Rarity reassured the colt as Yona was now really worried as she left behind Sandbar who was finishing with the conversation he was having with Rarity.

As Yona left, she hung her head low, thinking about the conversation she eavesdropped on, thinking about what exactly the secret was that Sandbar and Rarity were sharing and just how long Sandbar did keep this "secret" from her. She was still thinking about that as she arrived at a small outdoor restaurant where she and Sandbar were to meet Ocellus, Silverstream, and Smolder, all five friends having dinner together to celebrate all five of them having jobs in the same town. As Yona came into view, her three other friends were already there at a table, seeing their yak friend arrive.

"Yona, over here." Ocellus called out, waving her hoof to let her presence become known, which Yona saw as she came over and took an empty seat next to Silverstream.

"You okay Yona?" Silverstream asked. "You look a little tired."

"Yona, not tired, but Yona confused by Sandbar." Yona replied.

"What do you mean?" Ocellus asked, confused herself by Yona's response.

"Sandbar acting strange with Professor Rarity, talking about secrets and planning something for months, friends know what Sandbar means?" Yona really needing some answers.

"Sorry Yona, no clue." Smolder answered. "I guess some colts act strange when they don't see their girlfriends for some time."

"Yeah, maybe Sandbar has a surprise for you and he doesn't want to tell you just yet." Silverstream suggested.

"Don't worry Yona, we all know Sandbar loves you very much." Ocellus reassuring her friend.

"Yeah, sometimes I wondered if he would ever shut up about you…" Smolder complained.

"Says the dragon who really likes Ocellus…" Silverstream teased while Smolder blushed and Ocellus chuckled a little before putting a hoof on her dragon friend who she was sitting next to.

A couple minutes passed before Sandbar came galloping in, having rushed over as he was sweating slightly, taking the last empty seat next to Yona. Once seated he gave a kiss to Yona's cheek.

"Sorry for being late girls, especially you Yona, Ms. Rarity had some more things than I thought that needed to be talked about, but for the rest of the night, you have my attention." Sandbar making his apology, of course not saying exactly what he talked about with Rarity, but Yona knew partially what the two were discussing.

The dinner was mostly uneventful, with Ocellus, Silverstream, and Smolder talking about how things were at the School of Friendship and Sandbar and Yona explaining how things were at the boutique, well mostly Sandbar, Yona mostly stayed quiet. As the five friends finished up their meal, it was nighttime and with all five friends tired, they went to sleep, Ocellus, Silverstream, and Smolder making their way back to their quarters at the school. Meanwhile Sandbar and Yona were in fact heading to Sandbar's house he lived in with his family, Yona getting to meet Sandbar's parents and little sister.

"I can't wait for you to meet my family Yona, they're going to like you." Sandbar smiled as the couple were approaching the house, Sandbar going up to the door and opening it. "Mom, dad, I'm back home from the boutique and dinner with friends and look who I brought." Sandbar called out as a green colored stallion with a light blue mane and a yellow colored mare with a pink and light orange mane came out.

"Hey son, had a good day at work?" Sandbar's father asked.

"Yes dad." Sandbar answered.

"And this must be your girlfriend, Yona." Sandbar's mom looking at the yak. "Our Sandbar told us so much about you and we're happy to have you here."

"Mom…" Sandbar blushing from slight embarrassment before turning to Yona. "Yona, this is my dad, Sea Spray, my mom High Tide, but where's…" Sandbar noticing somepony was missing, but she came galloping in, straight into Sandbar's hooves.

"Sandbar, you're home!" A little green colored filly with a bluish green and pink mane, hopping straight into Sandbar's hold while Sandbar chuckled.

"And this is my little sister, Coral Currents." Sandbar hugging onto his little sis. "Good to see you too sis."

"Yona glad to meet all of you." Yona said.

"Well, I'm sure you two are very tired, we can spend more time tomorrow, nice to finally meet you Yona, I hope you enjoy our home." High Tide smiled.

With Coral finally letting go of the hug she was sharing with her big brother, she went back to her room, with Sandbar's parents doing the same. Leaving Sandbar and Yona behind once more as Yona turned to Sandbar.

"Sandbar's family is nice." Yona commented.

"Yeah, mom and dad are great and Coral's such a good little sis, but I'm sure once I meet your family Yona, they'll be just as happy to finally meet me and I can't wait to do so." Sandbar smiling. "But for now, how about we go sleep, we got another day ahead of us tomorrow."

So with Sandbar leading Yona to his room, and with Yona carefully joining Sandbar on his bed, the two snuggling up close to each other, they fell asleep. Well Sandbar did at least, Yona stayed awake for awhile, wondering if Sandbar was actually being a true coltfriend or was just pretending to be so, the way he was holding onto her while he was sleeping seemed true, but yet again the colt could just be playing along.

"Yona needs to stay positive, wait and see what happens…" Yona told herself while looking at the smiling face of Sandbar, who was most likley having a good dream.

* * *

**And there we go!**

**I actually do wonder how the first meeting went between Sandbar's parents and Yona or with Yona's parents and Sandbar, and maybe even how the families met each other…**

**See everycreature later!**


	3. Second Thoughts

**Hey everycreature! What's up!?**

**So yeah… There's pretty much nothing to say the moment, so how about we just get right to it!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Second Thoughts

* * *

A few weeks have passed since Yona met Sandbar's parents and of course continuing to work at Rarity's boutique in Ponyville, helping to take care of the shop whenever Rarity had to go see her other shops outside of Ponyville or to prepare for fashion shows. Sandbar was also there with Yona, being the most caring colt friend, but he also took many breaks, Yona offering to go and help Sandbar, but the young stallion politely declined any help.

One day, with the couple at the shop, with Rarity, preparing for an upcoming fashion show, Rarity needed to go out of town.

"Alright you two, nice work so far, I need to head to my shop in Canterlot, you two have everything taken care of?" Rarity asked.

"Of course Ms. Rarity." Sandbar replied while Yona just continued on with her work. "We can handle things here."

"Thank you, see you two in a few days." Rarity said as she made sure she had everything packed for her trip before leaving her boutique, leaving the interspecies couple alone, which gave Yona a chance to talk about things between them.

"Yona wondering if Sandbar would like to leave early for dinner for us two alone?" Yona asked as Sandbar turned his attention back to his girlfriend.

"Oh, I'm very sorry Yona, the other girls actually asked my help for something for the school, maybe tomorrow, okay?" Sandbar apologizing rather quickly as he gave Yona a quick kiss before getting back to work.

"Right…" Yona told herself in her head, not exactly believing Sandbar's words.

As the day ended, with both Sandbar and Yona making sure to lock the boutique, they went on their separate ways, Yona to where Sandbar and his family lived and Sandbar in the direction of the school or well at least at first…

Yona also didn't exactly go towards Sandbar's house, but instead as Sandbar was some distance away, began to follow him. Since it was starting to get dark, there were less ponies on the streets, having gone home already, so Yona had to be careful that Sandbar wouldn't notice her. Eventually Sandbar turned down an alleyway between two buildings, Yona stopping as she carefully made her way to the alleyway, before peeking in and seeing Sandbar… With another mare…

"Glad you made it Sandbar, I was thinking you weren't going to show up." The mare told the young stallion.

"Sorry, I had to make sure Yona believed I wasn't here, so you have what I need?" Sandbar asked.

"Right here." The mare replied as she gave Sandbar a colorful box, Sandbar opening it a little and smiled as he was happy with what was inside.

"Perfect, she'll certainly like this very much, thank you." Sandbar said as he gave a quick hug to the mare, which shocked Yona, almost shouting out loud, but managed to stop herself and luckily Sandbar didn't notice his girlfriend spying on him.

"Yona no believe this…" Yona shedding a tear, feeling her heart begin to crack as she decided to just turn away, not being able to see more of this as she headed back to where Sandbar and his family lived.

As she arrived, Sandbar's father was there to greet the yak, wearing a smile on his face.

"Hello Yona, dinner's almost ready, where's Sandbar?" Sea Spray asked as he didn't see his son, Yona quickly hiding her sad expression as she lied.

"Sandbar at the school, helping other friends." Yona answered quickly.

"Yeah, he seems to be doing that a lot lately, but good for him, I'm happy he has so many friends." Sea Spray not upset as of course Yona was, who had to keep her emotions in check.

"Yes… Sandbar has many friends…" Yona sighing inside her head as she joined Sea Spray in going to the kitchen, where High Tide was cooking a nice dinner, which smelled wonderful.

As High Tide finished cooking, with the food hot and ready at the table, the family, with Yona, decided to get started, hopeful that Sandbar would show up, which he did, having apparently rushed over.

"Sorry everyone, you wouldn't believe how many things have been happening over at the school." Sandbar apologized generally to his family and girlfriend as he took his seat in between Yona and his little sister.

"You work too hard son, remember you have a family at home who needs you." High Tide reminded her son.

"I know mom, I'm sorry, but thankfully Ms. Rarity had to go to Canterlot for a few days today, so I'll have some more time at home." Sandbar reassuring his mother as Yona was very doubtful of her colt friend.

As dinner ended, with Sandbar helping his mother clean up as compromise for being late, Yona went outside on the front porch of the house, sitting down as she looked up at the stars and bright moon in the sky. She was so focused on the sky that she didn't hear Sandbar open the front door and go right next to her.

"There you are Yona, I was wondering where you went." Sandbar said as he took a seat next to his girlfriend, Yona seeing Sandbar's smiled at her. "Something wrong? Normally when you go outside, something's bothering you." Sandbar knowing his girlfriend all too well as Yona sighed.

"Why Sandbar doesn't seem to spend time with Yona?" Yona asked, not telling the full reason why she felt this way, not wanting to confront the potential truth.

"I'm sorry Yona, things have been very busy and you're right, I should be a better colt friend and be glad you're here with me." Sandbar replied as he got closer to his girlfriend. "Tell you what how about we keep the boutique closed up tomorrow and than we can have a nice quiet lunch together?" Sandbar suggested to make up for his dismissal for Yona.

"Yona agrees, thank you Sandbar." Yona could finally smile, although deep inside she wondered if Sandbar was actually going to go through with this.

"Great, but for now how about we go to sleep together?" Sandbar said as he began to go back inside the house.

"Yona be there soon, want to stay outside some more." Yona told her colt friend as she gave Sandbar a smile, Sandbar returning it before heading back to his room. "Last chance Sandbar…" Yona sighed as she really wanted to give Sandbar a chance, hoping that he would stay true to his word.

The next day came and the couple didn't go to the boutique, but since it was some time until lunch, they were doing their own things. Sandbar volunteered to take his little sister to school at the Ponyville Schoolhouse while Yona volunteered to help High Tide, who was going to the market to buy some things the house needed, which Sandbar's mother was grateful for.

As the pony and yak went through the market, picking stuff up, the two shared some small conversation with each other.

"So Yona, Sandbar tells me a lot about you, I must admit, I was a little confused why my son would like a yak and not a pony, but from what I hear you're a very nice girl and I can see that." High Tide commented as Yona blushed, receiving such a positive note from her colt friend's mother.

"Yona thanks Sandbar's mom, but Yona have a question…" Yona asked, hesitating a little at first.

"Anything Yona." High Tide letting Yona ask away.

"Did Sandbar have any past relationships?" Yona revealing as High Tide was a little caught off guard, but composed herself to give a clear and honest answer.

"Well yes, Sandbar did have filly friends growing up, but they were never full relationships like he shares with you, in fact I have never heard him talk about a girl so much before he knew you, I can tell he genuinely loves you with all his heart and as his mother I know when a stallion truly loves a mare, I went through it myself with my husband." High Tide answering.

So Yona did have rest in knowing how much Sandbar cares for her, but at the same time now Yona knows Sandbar had past relations with girls and well last night seeing Sandbar with that mare made Yona put new thoughts in her head. Maybe Sandbar was tired of his relationship with Yona and was seeking out to go restart one of his old ones before giving up entirely on Yona eventually. Of course Yona didn't want to believe that as she and High Tide were finished and it was almost lunch time.

After helping to bring back everything High Tide brought from the market to the house, Yona made her way to the cafe where she and Sandbar would have their lunch, looking froward to it and telling herself she'll have some quality alone time with her colt friend. However, just as Yona was passing by a small jewelry shop, she almost didn't notice who was inside the shop as she turned back around to look inside the shop from the window she passed by. Inside was Sandbar and the owner of the shop, Sandbar was currently holding onto a nice, shiny ring, smiling.

"She's certainly going to love this." Sandbar said as outside Yona felt her heart finally break in two…

* * *

**Oh boy…**

**Well what's going to happen next…**

**See everycreature later!**


	4. Desperate Measures

**Hey everycreature! What's up!?**

**I hope you're still enjoying this story and before I forget…**

**Thank you to Moore98Luke, O Cavaleiro de Luz, CalvinFujii, and HuskyLover3, for the favs and/or follows!**

**And now lets continue!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Desperate Measures

* * *

After getting over the initial shock of seeing Sandbar in the jewelry shop, Yona came back to reality and left, going to the small cafe she was to have lunch with her colt friend, leaving before Sandbar could notice her. Arriving at the cafe, waiting for Sandbar, Yona thought over what to say as she kept watch for the greenish earth pony, who eventually arrived, coming into view, looking like he hurried over, but was all smiles. Sandbar slowed his pace as he came into the cafe, taking the seat across from Yona, but not before giving Yona a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Sorry Yona, I had some things to take care of after I dropped my sister off at school." Sandbar apologized.

"Like what…" Yona questioned, knowing exactly if Sandbar was going to tell the truth or not.

"Well I had to go to the boutique, make sure it was still locked and no one got in, you know how Ms. Rarity would feel if we didn't keep her shop safe." Sandbar obviously lying as Yona stomped her big hoof on the ground.

"Yona knows Sandbar is lying!" Yona said a little loudly and very angrily too as other ponies and creatures sitting nearby turned their heads to see what was happening.

"Yona… Maybe you should lower your voice…" Sandbar suggested quietly as of course Yona didn't speak in the same tone as her colt friend.

"Sandbar tell the truth now." Yona continued, ignoring Sandbar's advice. "Yona saw Sandbar talking to Ms. Rarity along, than secretly meeting another mare, and just now in jewelry shop looking at ring." At this point Yona showing visible tears as Sandbar was at a loss of words.

"Yona, I… I can't tell you…" Sandbar weakly replied.

"So Sandbar doesn't like Yona anymore!" Yona coming to her own conclusion as she started to leave.

"Wait Yona I can explain." Sandbar calling after his girlfriend, begging for him to try and explain the truth, only Yona wasn't in the mood.

"Yona don't want to hear." Yona declared as she went off, disappearing from view as Sandbar was left rather confused and worried, there wasn't much left for him to do other than go home…

So Sandbar trotted back to his house he lived in with his family, opening the door slowly as he hoped Yona came back here so they could try and talk things over. Only he wasn't there as he was met by his father, who was surprised to see his son home.

"Son, I thought you had lunch planned with Yona?" Sea Spray lifting an eye as Sandbar came inside, sighing as Sea Spray noticed. "What's wrong son?"

"Is Yona here dad?" Sandbar asked.

"No, the last I saw of her she went with your mom to the market." Sea Spray answered. "Something happened son?"

"I think I just ruined my relationship with Yona…" Sandbar said as he sat down on the couch that was in the living room. "She has been noticing the things I have planned, but I guess she took it in the wrong way and now she refuses to talk to me and let me try and explain…"

"Oh… The big plans to ask her the question?" Sea Spray asked as Sandbar just nodded his head, "Yes".

"Did you ever have trouble asking mom the question dad?" Sandbar asked.

"Quite a lot son, it took all the nerve and secrets until I finally did it, but I managed to get through it in the end and if I did so, than you can too." Sea Spray smiling at his son.

"Thanks dad." Sandbar smiled back. "Well, I better fix this fast and have to do the question sooner than I thought, but I'm going to need some help…" Sandbar said as he went up to his room and began writing a letter addressed to the Crystal Empire before heading to the School of Friendship…

A few days later and Sandbar, along with Silverstream, Smolder, and Ocellus were at the Ponyville train station as the Friendship Express coming from the Crystal Empire pulled in, slowing down before the car doors opened and ponies and other creatures came out, one of who was a young adult blue male griffon.

"Hey guys." The griffon greeted the group of friends waiting for him as the three girls came up to him, Silverstream giving the griffon a big hug.

"It's so good to see you again Gallus!" Silverstream shouted happily as she hugged the blue griffon tightly.

"Nice to see you buddy, looks like you been working out." Smolder commented as she saw the griffons having much stronger muscles.

"Yeah, Captain Shining Armor repeatedly drills me every day, it was exhausting at first, but now it's becoming much easier and I'm getting stronger." Gallus said causally. "I been doing so good training, it was nice for the captain to give me some extended leave to see you all."

"Speaking of which, I think Sandbar was the one who asked you if you can come." Ocellus reminding the griffon as the changeling turned to the earth pony.

"Hey Gallus, nice for you to make it." Sandbar saying as he came up, giving his griffon friend a hug. "I haven't seen you in awhile."

"Same here, but if my friend's in trouble I'm rushing over as fast as I can." Gallus replying. "But how about we sit down and enjoy a drink or two while discussing this, it was a long trip over here."

"Sure thing." Sandbar said as the group of friends exited the train station to one of the cafes in town, getting a table and sitting around as they started talking over tea.

"So now that you're all here, I can finally tell you all that we need to put the plan into motion starting now." Sandbar announcing as his friends looked at him in surprise.

"But I thought you were going to wait a little longer until you felt ready?" Silverstream remembering.

"I know, but with Yona getting the wrong idea and not talking to me, we need to do it." Sandbar saying. "But how is Yona? Is she ready to try and let me explain?" Sandbar looking to the three girls.

Since Yona left Sandbar at the cafe in tears, the yak hurried over to the School of Friendship, where she stayed with Silverstream in her dorm room, since the hippogriff was alone in there, Smolder and Ocellus sharing the room next door. And well…

"She doesn't come out, not one step outside the room." Silverstream reported.

"And her crying is so loud, it's hard for Ocellus and I to get some sleep." Smolder added.

"Plus she doesn't even want to talk to us about what happened." Ocellus finished.

"I'm sorry Yona…" Sandbar thought in his head, closing his eyes for a couple seconds before refocusing. "Okay, well lets not waste any time, we need to hurry before Yona decides to go back to Yakyakistan and stays there."

"We're with you Sandbar, you can count on us, right guys." Gallus putting one of his claws onto the table, motioning for his friends to join onto each other as the four other friends all held on before breaking off as Sandbar began giving instructions.

"Okay, here's what we're going to do, Silverstream and Smolder, you go back to the school and get Yona to come no matter what." Sandbar speaking to the dragon and hippogriff. "Gallus and Ocellus you two hurry with me to the treehouse to prepare for when Silverstream and Smolder come with Yona hopefully."

"Got it." The other four all said in unison.

And with that, after finishing their drinks they set about doing their tasks, Silverstream and Smolder to the school to get Yona, Gallus and Ocellus to the treehouse, which was located in the castle of the two sisters. Sandbar, actually didn't go straight with Gallus and Ocellus, but made a quick trip first back to his house, putting on a blue bowtie and making sure to bring a small box containing a very special item inside…

* * *

**And I don't think I need to say what happens next…**

**See everycreature later!**


	5. Popping the Question

**Hey everycreature! What's up!?**

**So we're almost done with this short story, there's going to be one more chapter after this one!**

**So I hope you enjoy and lets continue!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Popping the Question

* * *

While Gallus, Sandbar, and Ocellus were off to the treehouse in the Castle of the Two Sisters, Silverstream and Smolder went to the School of Friendship to get Yona, who wasn't doing any better than when her friends last saw her…

"Hey Yona…" Silverstream said awkwardly as she and Smolder opened the dorm door where Silverstream lived to see the emotional wreck the young female yak was in. "You feeling better?"

"Does Yona look better to friend?" Yona replied in a cold tone as it was of course obvious she was still heartbroken.

"Look Yona, you been in here for days now, you need some fresh air with us." Smolder suggested.

"Yona don't want to see Sandbar, Sandbar broke Yona's heart." Yona reminded her two friends.

"That's why we're not bringing Sandbar with us, we know you two are having a rough time and we support your decision to not see him again." Silverstream reassured Yona. "Look, just take at least an hour outside with Smolder and I, we were going to the treehouse."

"Yeah and we thought it would be nice to have some more company." Smolder added. "And who better else than you?"

Yona sighed and thought about it for a couple of minutes before turning her face, which was looking out the window, at her friends who were standing at the doorway.

"Okay, but friends promise I wouldn't see Sandbar." Yona asked, finally giving in.

"We promise." Silverstream smiled as Yona joined her two friends as they left the school, into the Everfree Forest for the treehouse…

Meanwhile at the treehouse, Sandbar and Ocellus were busy setting up the finishing touches to the balcony for Yona's arrival while Gallus kept a lookout for the rest of their friends coming, needing to warn Sandbar and Ocellus that Yona was here.

"Everything's looking good Sandbar, I just hope Yona comes." Ocellus said.

"Me too Ocellus, but if today is successful, Yona and I will never have a problem like this ever again, I can guarantee that." Sandbar replied as his mind went back to the night of the School of Friendship's first Amity Ball…

It was after Yona ran off, to the treehouse, going on the balcony as Sandbar followed her, cheering her up and telling her that he liked her for, well her. That night was one of the best nights of his life and he remembered it like it was yesterday, it was the start of their official relationship into what it was just a few days ago, before Yona ran off, leaving Sandbar behind in confusion at the cafe.

Sandbar and Ocellus were just about done and ready when Gallus spoke to them, alerting the two of Yona's arrival.

"She's coming with Silverstream and Smolder." Gallus warned the two friends busy with preparations.

"Okay, I guess we're done than, quick get to your hiding spots you two." Sandbar told Gallus and Ocellus as the two quickly hid from view as Sandbar adjusted his bowtie he was wearing, clearing his throat and mumbling some words as he made sure he had the tiny box with him ready.

Back with Silverstream, Smolder, and Yona, they were just at the entrance of the Castle of the Two Sisters, the two former friends hoping the friends currently at the tree house were ready as Smolder stopped Yona.

"Wait, let me just check inside, make sure they're no puckwudgies in there or something." Smolder told Yona as the dragon opened the castle entrance a little bit and peeked inside, seeing the balcony ready and her friends not in view. "Okay, coast is clear, lets go."

And the three friends went inside, to the treehouse, where they had all their own separate rooms to do things in, it was like a home away from home for the group of friends.

"Missed this place, haven't been here in awhile." Silverstream commented.

"Me too, still in nice shape, right Yona?" Smolder turning to the yak, who was only slightly better.

"Sure…" Yona replied with a sigh.

"How about we go up top, where it's a lot nicer." Silverstream suggested as the hippogriff turned to Smolder. "You coming Smolder?"

"I'll be there in a sec, got to check up on stuff." Smolder replied, giving a quick wink to Silverstream as the hippogriff and Yona went up the stairs, to go towards the balcony.

And well right as it came into view, there was Sandbar, just waiting, with a smile on as he was happy that Yona came. Yona was frozen for just a second, but it was long enough that when Yona turned to say to Silverstream that she was lied to, the hippogriff left, no longer besides the yak, leaving the couple alone. Yona began to turn around and leave, but Sandbar stopped her.

"Yona wait, please just let me explain, even if you don't listen to me." Sandbar spoke to his girlfriend as Yona kept her back turned to Sandbar, but couldn't find the will to move, like some part of her wanted to hear Sandbar out. "Look Yona, the reason why I couldn't tell you about all the things I been doing over the past few days is because I wanted this moment to be a surprise for you." Sandbar told his girlfriend as Yona finally spoke, but still kept her back turned to the young stallion.

"Than why Sandbar see another mare, or at jewelry shop?" Yona asked as she heard steps coming towards her.

"I admit that young mare I met was one of my filly friends from the past, but she was helping me prepare for tonight because she owns a decoration shop." Sandbar explained and well the jewelry shop…" Sandbar paused for a second. "Was for you."

"Huh?" Yona confused as she began to turn her head to look back.

"Yona, the reason I been a little distant and secretive was because this moment, right now, is something that will change both of our lives forever, I was afraid of this, but I know I have to do it before you leave me forever." Sandbar explained as now Yona was fully intrigued, turning her whole body around.

"What Sandbar saying exactly?" Yona not knowing what to expect as Sandbar laid the tiny box he had on one of his front hooves as he bent down in front of Yona, taking a deep breath as he looked straight at Yona's eyes.

"Yona, you are the most important being in my life and every day spent with you has always brought a smile to my face and I want that for how ever long we live…" Sandbar said as he then opened the tiny box to reveal the shiny ring he was holding at the jewelry shop. "Yona, will you make me the happiest stallion in Equestria be becoming my wife, will you marry me?" Sandbar getting out as of course Yona was beyond speechless, never would she guess Sandbar would want this, but well there were no other words inside her head, but…

"YES!" Yona shouted out as she just lunged froward and gave Sandbar a powerful hug, luckily Sandbar was used to it and was prepared to receive this kind of reply, making sure he was holding onto the ring for Yona as he hugged his girlfriend, well fiancee now, back as their friends now revealed themselves, Gallus and Ocellus coming out from their hiding spot, while Silverstream and Smolder out from the stairway leading up to the balcony.

"Yay! That was perfect!" Silverstream shouted as she and the rest of her friends all gathered around.

"Finally this is over." Smolder sighed.

"Congratulations you two." Ocellus smiled, happy for her friends.

"Well, I guess we need to start preparing for the wedding now." Gallus said as he noticed Sandbar and Yona were only half paying attention to their friends, being more focused on each other as they touched heads with their eyes closed, smiles across their faces. "But I guess we can do that later, come on guys lets leave these two alone for a little." Gallus told Silverstream, Smolder, and Ocellus as they left leaving the newly engaged couple alone together.

"Yona loves you Sandbar…" Yona sighed contently as nothing could be more happier and better than this moment.

"I love you too Yona." Sandbar replied as he was indeed one of the happiest stallions in all of Equestria right now.

* * *

**And cue the wedding bells!**

**I think you all know what will happen in the last chapter in this short story, so I'll see you than!**

**See everycreature later!**


	6. For Life

**Hey everycreature! What's up!?**

**So here's the last chapter of this short story, way too early for Hearts and Hooves Day still, but again, whatever, I hope you enjoyed this story and lets just get to it!**

* * *

Chapter 7: For Life

* * *

**About three months later…**

It was a sunny day in the town of Ponyville as in the School of Friendship, a very special event was taking place, which wasn't at all school related, rather a day of bringing together two very different creatures in marriage, Sandbar and Yona. The majority of their family and friends seated on two sides of the main hall of the school which exited at the school's entrance, an alleyway forming between the two sets of seats. On the end of the hallway, there was the officiant for the wedding, who was the school's vice head-stallion and the former crystaller of the Crystal Empire, Sunburst, who had his wife and headmare of the school, Starlight Glimmer with him.

And most importantly, on the left was Silverstream, Smolder, and Ocellus, who were all wearing nice dresses, even Smolder, who put up with wearing it for the sake of her friends. And on the right was Gallus, who was wearing his guard armor, and with him of course was none other than Sandbar, who was wearing a nice suit. The green earth pony was very nervous as there was visible sweat and he looked like he was going to faint before the event really got started.

"You okay dude?" Gallus, who was Sandbar's best man, asked.

"Yeah, just a little worried, I'm just hoping I don't mess this up, I been dreaming of this day for awhile, just wasn't prepared to actually do it." Sandbar answered.

"Well, as Captain Shining Armor tells me, just breathe and relax and just focus on what you're doing." Gallus advised. "In this case, just on Yona."

"Thanks buddy." Sandbar smiled.

"You're welcome." Gallus returned as the band started playing as all the witnesses, who were chatting along themselves all stopped and turned towards the entrance of the school.

There, standing at the now open entrance was Yona, wearing a simple dress, nothing crazy like how Sandbar and Yona's first Amity Ball went and her dad, ready to walk her down the alleyway and give her away to Sandbar. Sandbar took a deep breath and focused on his wife to be, imagining that he was only seeing her as Yona, holding onto her dad's hoof, began going down the alleyway slowly, taking her time as the band got through the piece of music. As Yona arrived next to Sandbar and in front of Sunburst and Starlight, her dad left, taking his seat besides his own wife and Yona's mother, as she shed a tear.

"You look absolutely beautiful Yona." Sandbar whispered quietly as Yona just smiled.

"If everyone can please take their seats so we can begin." Sunburst instructed as all the witnesses sat back down. "Today we are gathered here to witness these two becoming husband and wife, to live happily forever, now before we begin the vows, if anyone has any reasons why these two should not wed, please speak now or forever hold your piece."

No one said anything and waited patiently for the couple of minutes that Sunburst allowed, silence happening until Sunburst resumed the ceremony.

"Now Sandbar, Yona please hold hooves with each other." Sunburst instructed as the couple put out their front hooves, which were a little shaky, but they managed to hold onto each other, looking right at each other and no one else as Sunburst turned to Sandbar. "Sandbar, do you promise to honor and love Yona, to look after her in both sickness and in health for however long you may live?"

"I do." Sandbar spoke in the most confident voice he could to make his promise convincing to his wife.

"And Yona, do you promise to honor and love Sandbar, to look after him in both sickness and in health for however long you may live?" Sunburst turning to Yona.

"Yona do." Yona confirmed just as surely as her husband.

"Well, in the power that was given to me, I now pronounce you both husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Sunburst taking a step back, now besides his own wife as Starlight grabbed onto Sunburst's hoof with her's.

And with Sandbar and Yona both coming froward, they gave each other their first kiss as a now married couple, enjoying it as all the witnesses cheered for the two. However of course the newly married couple were not listening to them as they just focused on each other, completely in their own world for the duration of the cheering.

"I love you Yona." Sandbar saying softly.

"And Yona loves Sandbar." Yona replied.

After everyone settled down, of course there was the reception, which went into the night as everyone partied and had a great time, with Sandbar and Yona's families especially getting to know each other, the parents speaking about Sandbar and Yona while Coral had a great time running around with Yona's younger siblings. Meanwhile Sandbar was with most of his friends, who were talking about how great it was that he and Yona were fully together and committed for life.

"So what are you and Yona going to do now that you two are together?" Ocellus asked.

"I'm not exactly sure, but I do know we're going to be happy, I honestly can't think of a happier day I had." Sandbar answered.

"Just try not to get too mussy when we're around too, alright?" Smolder requested.

"We'll try, but no real promises." Sandbar chuckled.

"Where is Yona anyway?" Gallus asked, noticing that Yona wasn't here as he looked around.

"Oh, she told me that she wanted to get some fresh air on one of the balconies outside." Silverstream remembered. "All the excitement must be getting to her head."

"Understandable, I'll go see her, I'll catch you guys later." Sandbar told his friends as he left the area where the party was happening, where Yona was on one of the balconies, enjoying the cool, night air as the moon and stars shone brightly above. "Hey Yona, you okay?"

"Yona okay, just wanted some air." Yona replied as she turned her head to see her husband come besides her, the two giving each other a quick kiss and then became quiet for a few minutes, looking up at the stars, that is until Sandbar spoke.

"Listen Yona, I'm sorry again for not telling you what was going on and keeping the secret, not explaining what I was doing." Sandbar apologizing again. "I promise from now on there will be no more secrets between us, I will let you know everything."

"It's okay, Yona understand why you kept that secret and Yona forgives Sandbar." Yona replied, letting her husband now that she was fine now. "Yona sorry she didn't listen to Sandbar, Yona promise to listen more."

"Same here." Sandbar agreed.

"Why don't Sandbar and Yona go rejoin friends and family." Yona suggested, ready to go back to the party.

"Actually, can we stay here for a little bit more, I am enjoying this alone time." Sandbar asking as Yona turned back around.

"Okay." Yona staying put.

"Thanks, love you Yona." Sandbar snuggling up to his wife.

"I know…" Yona sighed happily as she nuzzled up against her husband.

And so the two continued to enjoy their first night as a newly married couple, the first of many they would surely enjoy for the rest of their lives together.

The End.

* * *

**And there we go!**

**I hope you enjoyed the ending and with that…**

**See everycreature later!**


End file.
